1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a control device for an air conditioner for use in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-63-90420 discloses a conventional air conditioner control device for an automotive vehicle. This air conditioner control device is arranged such that the operation of the air conditioner is stopped during an acceleration of the automotive vehicle and restarted according to the up-shift operation of an automatic transmission, in order to prevent the acceleration performance from being lowered by the operation of a compressor of the air conditioner. Accordingly, the operation of the compressor is stopped only during the acceleration period.
However, it is necessary that such a control device provides a detector for detecting input rotation speed of the automatic transmission through the rotation speed of the turbine shaft of a torque converter in order to detect the finish of the up-shift operation. This increases a production cost of the control device. Additionally, the reliability of the control device is effected by the sensor and automatic transmission.